


Similarities and Differences

by wilddragonflying



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Storyline-compliant, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilddragonflying/pseuds/wilddragonflying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of the Inquisition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Similarities and Differences

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm working on this as I'm playing through the game-- obviously I chose a Male Inquisitor(Qunari Mage), and am planning on romancing Dorian. I watched a couple of videos about his romance, and I most definitely like his character the most(despite the one time on another playthrough when his mustache suddenly decided to crawl up his nose during the middle of a cutscene...).

_9:41 Dragon_

”Oi! Horn-head!”

Kaaras rolled his eyes, turning to face the leader of the mercenary band; there were several Qunari in their band, not just him, and yet Kaaras was the only one that Commander Tully consistently referred to as ‘horn-head.’ “Yes, Commander?”

”Pack yer bags; we’re headed to the Temple of Sacred Ashes; Divine Justinia has called a Conclave, hoping to stop the mages and Templars from fighting. We’re being brought in as extra muscle.”

Kaaras nodded in understanding; it would be useful, having a force not allied to either side ready to subdue any fights. “Staff or blade?” he asked; there had been times when he’d needed to conceal his magic before; this may be one such time.”

”Why not both?” Tully chuckled. “You still got that staff you picked off that one mage a few battles ago?”

Kaaras knew exactly which staff the commander was talking about. “Yes, I do.” It was a lovely staff; specially designed for ice magic, which Kaaras favored, and with a sturdy blade made of silverite on one end and a rounded focus crystal cradled in fade-touched nevarrite on the other, as well as a handsome grip made from nugskin, it was quite the effective weapon, both for Kaaras’s magic and his own physical skills.

”Good. Bring that. Strike the fear of the Fade into these argumentative bastards, eh?”

Kaaras couldn’t help but laugh. “I’ll try my best, Commander.”

************

His ears were ringing, and Kaaras had a hard time focusing-- everything around him was various shades of green, and his hand-- _Maker above_ , his hand _hurt_. With a groan, Kaaras pushed himself to his feet, holding his hand against his chest protectively. He squinted, trying to make sense of what was going on; he didn’t get much time, because suddenly there were… things after him-- they looked like monstrous bugs, and Kaaras wasn’t going to take the time to study them. He took off in the opposite direction, relieved to feel his staff still attached to its harness against his back; while he could channel magic without it, it was infinitely more difficult.

Kaaras spotted a patch of bright, almost white, light, and sprinted for it, scrambling frantically up a hill-- there was a person, a woman, reaching out for him; she seemed to be made of the same light, and Kaaras reached out for her with his injured hand, still trying desperately to escape the creatures behind him, he could hear them getting closer--

When their fingertips touched, there was a bright flash of light, and the Qunari mage found himself on solid ground, in what looked almost like a battlefield, with several men rushing towards him. With a groan, he collapsed face-first upon the ground, blackness rushing over his consciousness.

************

The next time Kaaras really regained consciousness, he was kneeling in the middle of a cell, a giant metal contraption binding his hands. _Makes sense,_ he thought absently, wincing as he hand flashed a bright green, pain throbbing through it and half-way up his arm. _Big Qunari male… Tiny squishy humans…_

Kaaras was distracted from his thoughts by the cell door banging open; two humans walked in, both female; one wore grey robes with a hood over her head, the other wore armor of a sort that Kaaras vaguely recognized. He wasn’t given much time to dwell on it, however; the second woman circled around behind him, and Kaaras watched her warily; he didn’t like the way she held herself, nor the expression she wore. She came to a stop behind the Qunari, and bent down to speak directly into his ear.

”Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now,” she spat, straightening to continue her circle. “The Conclave is destroyed, and everyone who attended is dead. Except for _you._ ”

Kaaras’s brow furrowed. “You think I did it,” he surmised, glaring at the human. Even with him kneeling, he still came half-way up her chest.

Her expression darkened, and she reached down, grabbing his left wrist, forcing his hand open to display the mark marring the skin of his palm. “Explain _this_ ,” she hissed, throwing his hand down as if she could not bear to touch him.

”I-- I can’t,” he said, frowning at the mark in question; if he could just _remember_ \--

”What do you mean, you can’t?” she demanded.

”I mean, I don’t know what that is, or how it got on my hand,” Kaaras snapped back, glaring.

”You’re lying!” the woman accused, lunging for Kaaras; he reared back, but the other woman, the one in the robes, forced the first back.

”We need him, Cassandra,” she insisted-- so that was the aggressive woman’s name.

Kaaras watched the two women exchange a look before he spoke. “So what happens now?” he asked; nothing good, he was sure.

”Do you remember what happened? How this began?”

Kaaras sighed. “I already told you, I don’t remember anything. The last thing I do, my company and I were standing along the sidelines, waiting for the mages and Templars to settle down so the Conclave could begin.” He glanced to the side, then added, “Next thing I know, I’m in some weird green place--” thinking on it now, that might have been the Fade “-- and _things_ are chasing me. There was a woman, she was reaching out for me--”

”A woman?” the other echoed, looking at Kaaras sharply.

Cassandra broke in then. “Go to the forward camp, Leliana,” she ordered. “I will take this one to the Rift.”

”’This one’ has a name,” Kaaras snapped, but neither paid him any heed.

Leliana nodded and left, then Cassandra removed the metal contraption binding Kaaras’s wrists, though just as quickly wrapped them in rope, binding them once again. Kaaras waited patiently; that was almost always the wisest course of action when one was unsure of what was going on. Wait, and gather more information. “What did happen?” he asked after a moment.

Cassandra glanced up, then away. “It… will be easier to show you,” she answered, straightening. “Come.”

Kaaras obeyed, following Cassandra out the door. The light outside was bright, but not as bright as-- “What in the name of all that is holy is _that_?” Kaaras demanded, staring in horror at the giant green tear in the sky.

”We call it the Breach,” Cassandra answered. “It is a massive hole into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It is not the only such rift, just the largest. All of them, so far as we know, were caused by the explosion at the Conclave.

Kaaras frowned. “No mere explosion can do that,” he murmured.

”This one did. Unless we act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the world.”

As if on cue, there was a pulse of energy from the Breach, and Kaaras’s mark pulsed along with it, sending jolts of pain up his arm, he fell to the ground, gasping. Cassandra kneeled in front of him. “Each time the Breach expands, so does your Mark,” she explained. “And it _is_ killing you. It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn’t much time.”

”Stopping this?” Kaaras asked, his hand clenching and unclenching to get rid of the last of the painful sensation.

”Whatever magic created the Breach also created the Mark on your hand. They may be able to stop one another.”

Kaaras took in a deep breath. “I understand.”

”Then--”

”I will do what I can,” Kaaras promised, “though I do not know how much that will be.”

Cassandra nodded, helping Kaaras to his feet; it was only when she placed her hand upon his back that Kaaras realized that his staff was gone. “My staff,” he said, twisting to look over his shoulder. “What happened to it? I had it when--”

”When you appeared to step out of a rift,” Cassandra finished. “Yes. It has been taken to the forward camp as well; we were unwilling to leave you armed.”

Kaaras resisted the urge to point out that he didn’t really need the staff to be dangerous, if that was what they were so concerned about. “Will I get it back?”

”Maybe.”

_Wonderful._

Cassandra led the way down a path through what appeared to be a military camp; as they passed, people glared at them-- or more specifically, at Kaaras. “They have already decided your guilt,” she said, ushering Kaaras past the glaring populace. “They need it. The people of Haven mourn our Most Holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry. She organized the Conclave; it was a chance for peace between mages and Templars. She brought their leaders together, and now-- they are all dead.” They approached a large wooden gate, which was opened from the other side at Cassandra’s command. “We lash out like the sky, but we _must_ think beyond ourselves, as Most Holy did. At least until the Breach is sealed.” Cassandra turned to Kaaras, pulling a small dagger from her belt. “There will be a trial,” she said, taking the ropes binding his hands together and cutting them apart. “I can promise you no more than that.” Kaaras nodded in understanding, rubbing his wrists to get some feeling back. “Come; it is not far.”

”It?” Kaaras questioned, following Cassandra as she began to walk. “There is a smaller rift nearby; your Mark must be tested on something smaller than the Breach.”

Kaaras followed Cassandra across the bridge and to the other gates, wondering what, exactly, he was getting into.

************

Demons, it turned out. He was getting himself into demons.

”Stay behind me!” Cassandra ordered, drawing both sword and shield and charging forward-- however, a second demon cropped up behind her, approaching Kaaras. He glanced about, panicked-- he didn’t know how that Mark would affect raw magic, and didn’t want to try now-- and, against all odds, spotted a staff. A very basic staff, but it had a focusing crystal, and that was the important thing. The Qunari snatched it up, taking one single breath to focus himself, and then attacked.

When it was over, Cassandra approached him with sword drawn. “Drop the staff,” she ordered, her expression fierce.

Kaaras refused; “You think I need a staff to be dangerous?” he challenged. “I came with you willingly; unless you want raw magic to fuck up this Mark, you should remember that.”

They continued glaring at one another, until Cassandra sighed, sheathing her sword. “Yes,” she conceded. “I should. Very well; it is obvious that I cannot protect you by myself. Come on, then.”

Kaaras followed, keeping his staff ready; it turned out to be a wise decision, as they encountered several more demons by the time they reached the rift that Cassandra was leading him to. It looked like a large, sickly green crystal cluster; the sight of it unsettled Kaaras greatly. There were several soldiers fighting below it, as well as another mage and a dwarf, who appeared to have some sort of modified crossbow. Without hesitating, Kaaras waded into the fray, freezing a nearby demon, giving the soldiers fighting it a chance to smash it to pieces, killing it instantly. Kaaras had learned two spells that weren’t specific to ice magic-- rather, one was related to lightning, and the other fire. He used them to stun and panic enemies, respectively, and it turned out to work just as well on demons as it did any other race.

When the fight was done, Kaaras approached the rift, wondering just how the hell he was supposed to close it-- but the mage, an elf, solved that question for him. He grabbed Kaaras’s hand, turning it so that the Mark faced the rift. The Mark reacted, and a line of green light connected his hand and the rift momentarily until Kaaras yanked back, hard, breaking it-- and the rift disappeared.

Kaaras looked at the elf in surprise. “What did you do?”

”I did nothing,” he said, tilting his head. “The credit belongs to you and that Mark of yours.”

”So you have some idea of how this thing works,” Kaaras surmised.

”Some, yes. Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that Mark upon your hand. I theorized that perhaps the Mark was meant as a means to control the Breach, and the rifts it left in its wake-- and it seems I was correct.”

”Meaning it could also close the Breach itself,” Cassandra realized.

”Theoretically,” the elf agreed. “But it would take much power-- more, I suspect, than one mage can safely conjure.” He nodded towards Kaaras. “It seems you hold the key to our salvation.”

”Good to know,” the dwarf broke in, straightening his clothes, except for the several top buttons of his coat, which he left open for some reason. That seemed incredibly stupid; armor couldn’t protect what it didn’t cover, and the dwarf left his heart and lungs open to attack. “Here I thought we’d be ass-deep in demons forever.” He approached the three others, sketching out a mocking bow. “Varric Tethras. Rogue, storyteller, and occasionally, unwanted tagalong.” He winked at Cassandra, who made a disgusted noise.

”Kaaras Adaar,” the Qunari said, introducing himself. “Nice crossbow; never seen one like it before.”

”She’s a beauty,” Varric agreed, glancing back at his weapon with a smile. “Bianca and I have been through a lot together.”

Kaaras raised one eyebrow. “You named your crossbow ‘Bianca’?”

”Of course,” Varric said with a cocky grin. “And she’ll be great company in the valley.”

”Absolutely not,” Cassandra broke in, scowling. “Your help is appreciated, Varric, but--”

”Have you _been_ in the valley lately, Seeker? Your soldiers aren’t in control anymore. You need me,” Varric shot back.

Cassandra made another disgusted noise, turning away, and Varric’s expression turned smug. Kaaras watched with raised eyebrows until the other mage distracted him. “I am Solas,” he said, “if there are to be introductions. I am pleased to see you still live.”

”He means, ‘I kept that Mark from killing you while you slept,’” Varric said snidely.

”You did?” Kaaras asked, looking to Solas; he would never truly get used to looking down on everyone, what with how much _bigger_ Qunari were. “So you understand this magic, then?”

”I… have theories,” Solas answered. “Nothing concrete, not completely.”

”Better than I’ve got,” Kaaras replied. “Come on, we better follow Cassandra before she decides to abandon us to the demons.”

”She’s too fond of me for that,” Varric smirked.

”Don’t count on it,” Cassandra called back; Kaaras snickered at the affronted look on Varric’s face.

”Cheer up, Stumpy. Least you have a nice view from behind,” he said, leaning down to clap the dwarf on the shoulder as he followed the Seeker. Varric brightened at the thought.

************

There was another small rift in front of the gates to the forward camp; once they had disposed of the demons, Kaaras used his Mark once again to close it; it seemed to have a mind of its own, knowing exactly what to do even though Kaaras really didn’t. They entered the camp, and Kaaras followed Cassandra towards Leliana, who was standing next to some fellow in white and red robes.

”Ah!” the man exclaimed, straightening from where he was bent over a table and papers. “Here they come.”

”You made it,” Leliana said, sounding relieved. “Chancellor Roderick, this is--”

”I know who this is,” the chancellor interrupted. “As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I order you to apprehend this criminal and take him to Val Royeaux to await execution.”

Kaaras raised an eyebrow, but Cassandra responded before he got the chance to. “ _Order me_?” she demanded. “You are a glorified clerk! A bureaucrat!”

”And _you_ are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry!” Roderick spat.

”We serve the Most Holy, Chancellor,” Leliana said. “As you well know.”

”Justinia is dead!” the man said hotly. “We must elect a new Divine, and obey _her_ orders on the matter!”

”Hello,” Kaaras broke in, waving one hand in the others’ faces. “I’m right here; don’t talk about me like I’m not.”

”You shouldn’t be!” the Chancellor shouted. He took a deep breath, and then addressed Cassandra. “Call a retreat, Seeker; our position here is hopeless.”

”We can stop this before it is too late,” Cassandra protested.

”How?” Roderick questioned, holding his hands up hoplessly. “You will never survive the journey to the Temple, not even with all of your soldiers.”

”We _must_ get to the Temple,” Cassandra insisted. “Through the valley is the quickest route.”

”But not the safest,” Leliana disagreed. “Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountain pass.”

”We lost contact with an entire squad on that path,” Cassandra reminded her. “It is too risky.”

”Listen to me,” the Chancellor broke in. “Abandon this now, before more lives are lost.”

As the last word left the man’s lips, the Breach expanded once again, and Kaaras shouted in pain, grasping his wrist tightly in a futile attempt to stop the pain of the expanding Mark. All three looked at him; Cassandra was the first to speak. “How do _you_ think we should proceed? It is you and your Mark that must travel to the Breach, after all.”

Kaaras hesitated, but in the end decided, “The mountain pass. We need to get there as quickly as possible.”

A flicker of disapproval flashed over Cassandra’s face, but she nodded nonetheless. “You heard the Qunari-- let’s go.”

************

They encountered the lost squad on their way, saving them from where they’d been cornered by demons constantly spawning from another rift; Kaaras sealed it, and Cassandra gave orders for the squad to rejoin the rest of the forces. They continued to the temple, and Kaaras couldn’t help but let out a low whistle at the sight. “Maker’s breath, that had to be one _hell_ of an explosion.”

”That’s one way of putting it,” Varric agreed.

Leliana arrived with her troops, and they all took up positions around what was left of the Temple of Sacred Ashes as Kaaras, Cassandra, Solas, and Varric made their way to the Breach. “It’s a long ways up,” Kaaras commented.

”I believe your mark will reach,” Solas answered. “So long as you are close enough on the ground.”

Kaaras shrugged. “Worth a shot.”

There was a multitude of burned-- and some still-burning-- bodies scattered around the temple; they made Kaaras feel sick to his stomach, but also more determined to seal this Breach so that no more harm could come to this area. He worked his way around the temple, dropping down off of ledges until he could approach the Breach; as he did, the Mark on his hand began to glow-- but so did the Breach. As Kaaras reached for his staff-- and man, he hoped that he could get his actual staff back, this one did not channel magic nearly as well as his did-- the Breach trembled, and then spat out an enormous demon-- a Pride Demon, if Kaaras remembered his schooling correctly. “ _Shit,_ ” he hissed, diving for cover; mages were a prime target for demons, who usually tried everything they could to possess the mage-- or his corpse, if they could not get the mage alive.

His cover brought him closer to the Breach, but out of sight of the Demon; Cassandra, Solas, Varric, and Leliana’s archers were keeping it busy. The Mark began to tingle, and without truly thinking about it, the mage lifted his hand. A line of light appeared, connecting the Mark and the Breach-- but this line seemed not to be closing the Breach, but rather disrupting the Demon’s connection to it, if the outraged screech was anything to go by. The Breach suddenly exploded, changing shape-- not sealed, but the light emanating from it seemed a bit dimmer.

A plan hit, and Kaaras turned to the others, shouting, “Keep it occupied!”

Solas seemed to realize his plan, and nodded. “Keep its focus on us,” he shouted to Cassandra and Varric. “Kaaras can disrupt the Breach and weaken it!”

The plan worked like a charm; with arrows and bolts and magic assaulting it from all sides, the Demon didn’t pay much attention to Kaaras, who focused on hitting the Breach with everything he had until, finally, it turned into the same shape that the rifts had-- the shape that meant it had no more connection to this world, and could be sealed. “I can close it!”

”Do it!” Cassandra shouted back; Kaaras raised his hand once more, the Mark connecting to the Breach--


End file.
